


Four Stars

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Strangers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Strangers.

“Wait up,” Lucy said catching up with Doug. “What was that about?”

Doug shook his head. “It’s nothing Luce, nothing.”

“It doesn’t feel like nothing Doug.”

“We’re working a four star hotel and yet we’re being relegated to some run down half-star b n b down the road. It’s not fair.”

Lucy patted his arm. ”tonight, you won’t be complaining.”

“I won’t?” he asked, his curiosity piqued.

“No you won’t because you’ll think you’re in a four star hotel.”

Doug swallowed hard. “It’ll be worth it,” he whispered watching Lucy walk away. He smiled to himself about her proposition and what kind of a promise he’d be on that night.


End file.
